


Synthesis

by Rose_Bride



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Art, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, ZarcRay Week, genesishipping - Freeform, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Bride/pseuds/Rose_Bride
Summary: ...A reconciliation of mutually contradictory propositions, the mutual contradiction being reconciled on a higher level of truth.This is a one-shot inspired by the prompts of theZarcray Week 2k18, because to be honest I was a little busy to do a prompt every day





	Synthesis

**[The Forest]**

_“Deep within the forest dwells a wolf monster....”_

The painting appeared to depict as first impression, shadowy figures surrounded by a splash of greens, blues, greys, reds and purples; the lighting of the room gave it an ominous feeling and he had to wonder if it was on purpose for when you watched from a certain spot the shadowy figures came into light and took the form of two black arms holding tight onto a feminine figure wearing red, her eyes almost glowing in what he now realized was a dark forest.

**[Red Flowers]**

_“…Its petals and leaves remind us of lovers who never meet”_

This one had a woman with a bridal gown kneeling in front a of a pond filled with red-spider lilies and as she extended her hand to grab one of them, a dark monstrous arm raised from the waters reaching out for her.

**[Marine]**

_“Call me soulless or heartless... I do not care, I still long for you”_

This time it was all blue, all shades and tonalities of it, and in the middle of it a merfolk creature, its tail was a combination of obsidian luscious scales and green and long fins some of which blanked in with the rays of light shining in the water.

Like with the previous ones, the brush work and colors were beautiful and almost held movement, this one in particular felt _alive_ and almost out of place with the rest of the paintings.

Almost.

Until you noticed that the girl the merfolk was carrying down the sea with him was neither a mermaid nor breathing.

**[Death and the Maiden]**

_“Give me your hand, you beautiful and tender form...”_

This one was less abstract: it was a young _naked_ girl – despite himself he felt his body fighting the blush creeping up his neck – a crown of flower resting on top of her red hair, behind her stood a figure of a man draped in a dark cloth, only his face was visible and half of it was nothing but a skeleton. The other half had a golden eye, a skeletal hand covering her eyes.

 

**[La Sylphide]**

_“A waking dream…”_

This one was different.

This one depicted a young man holding the lifeless form of a feminine spirit draped inside a veil, her wings withered and falling off.

He doesn’t focus on that detail though, despite seemingly reversed roles, the woman still finds her demise on the hands of a lover and once again she has a hair colored a deep red color – if mitigated by the veil – and the man who holds her has golden eyes.

**[Revelation]**

_"It's a difficult matter to keep love in the dark..."_

This was the first one that had the girl completely facing the audience without shadows or light tricks.

She was wearing a sleeping gown and holding a lantern on of her hands, her face wore a face of full surprise at the sight illuminated by the light: a bedside where a young man laid awoken and a look of anger and betrayal in his – once again golden – eyes, the young man could be called beautiful even as he had a harsh-looking grayish skin almost resembling plates or scales, wings folded behind him.

**[Frontier]**

_“Lovers, foolish him and foolish her…”_

Any doubt in his mind was cleared by this moment, but he still took the moment to appreciate the painting.

It was a woman wearing a bridal gown, leaning to kiss a sleeping young man… no, he wasn’t asleep, the skin was pale as paper and he wore black clothes and was surrounded by white lilies.

.

.

.

 “I still don’t understand why I had to accompany you tonight.” Reiji told her as soon as they were alone on another section of the gallery not on exhibition.

“Oh please, I saw you gawking at these works, you love good art.” She said, a glass of wine in her hand.

“I wasn’t gawking…” Reiji muttered the obvious lie, but he left it at that, because otherwise it would be admitting the embarrassment he felt at seeing an image of Ray, his sister, naked, idealization and perspectives be dammed. “When you told me you had a gig as model, I certainly never thought this was what you meant.”

“Neither did I, I thought I would just be modeling for some art students, not for a professional artist.” Ray didn’t look phased in the slightest, and Reiji had to remind himself the lengths she often went to piss off their parents.

Just when Reiji was about to say something else, there was a person approaching them, Reiji almost dropped his own glass – which he accepted because of manners – when he recognized the features of the young man in some of the paintings; and he finally did drop it when he saw Ray greeting him by fixing his lopsided green tie, his face blushing and her eyes shining brightly at the mere presence of him.

“Zarc, this is my little brother, Reiji.” She said breaking his train of thought. “I wanted you to meet him first.”

“A… pleasure to meet you.” Reiji found himself saying, automatically as usual, thanks to harsh etiquette lessons which were already nagging at the back of his head because of the growing stain on the wooden floors.

“Same here, kiddo.” The man said with a wide grin, he definitely didn’t give the vibe of someone who could thought up such grim subjects for any type of art, but here he was.

“I’m sorry Reiji, but I didn’t know how else to introduce you two without my parents knowing or suspecting anything.” Ray did sound like she was sorry and Reiji felt his sour mood mellowing the slightest bit. “So… why don’t I leave you two alone so you can chat and become the best friends!”

There it was again, Reiji thought sighing, of course before he could formulate a response Ray has already whisked herself away.

“Uh… so tell me the truth…” Zarc started, his hand scratching the back of his head. “What do you think of the exhibition? I mean, beyond being exposed to your sister’s nudity.” He laughed at the last sentence, and Reiji was thankful for his poker face now more than ever. “That bad uh?”

“…The paintings are beautiful, although I would lie if I say I was not increasingly unnerved by the themes in it, specifically Ray perishing.” If he was going to be honest, then Reiji could do it too.

To his surprise, Zarc laughed before explaining:

“Oh yeah, that was a concept – you knoe ‘Tragic Love’ – I had been working on since before I put the announcement that I needed a model, I swear I have no sick fantasies involving Ray – well, at least not of _that_ type – but she was very understanding and cooperative.”

“You do know she only took this ‘job’ because she wanted to piss off our mother right?” He said. “And while I hate to put it like this, it isn’t the first time she has dated guys with the exact same purpose.”

“Yeah I know; she didn’t tell me but I guessed by how much she complained about her parents during the first few appointments – she talks a lot when she’s bored right?" Another laugh from him.

This time however, Reiji was able to tell the glee did not reach his eyes and instead glimpsed the worry in his eyes.

“Still… for what is worth, she has never introduced none of these guys to me, and certainly never dragged me to any event for the sake of it.” He said adjusting his glasses and watched carefully the relief that settled on his shoulders.

“Thank you, for real.” Zarc started, “And for what is worth, even though she complains about you too, it’s never with the same spite and afterwards she always goes on a length on how smart and dedicated you are.”

“…Thank you, I appreciate that,” Reiji could only hope that the low lighting of the place hid his burning cheeks.

“I want to marry her.” He said, his eyes suddenly very serious and eager to hear his answer he supposed, because there was a deep silence after his statement.

“I have no troubles with that.” He started, surprisingly he was serious, for some reason he could imagine them living together already. “But I can’t guarantee the same from our parents.”

Especially not from father, who thought no man in the earth was good enough for Ray.

“I guessed as much, but Ray said she didn’t care as long as she had your support.” Zarc was smiling even more now and went to call Ray when she exited what he supposed was the restroom.

Despite everything, it had not been a bad night at all.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was my piece for the Zarcray week of this year, as a little note this are the tales, folklore etc,, that inspired each part:
> 
>  **Forest** -Little Red Riding Hood.  
>  **Red Flowers** \- The idea that these flowers are said to bloom on the underworld and represent parting with your loved ones.  
>  **Marine** \- None in particular, except the old idea that merfolk are aquatic fae creatures and as such very obssesive and said to have no soul or heart.  
>  **Death and the Maiden** \- A concept in rennaisance art that as the name says deppicts the figure of Death (as collector of Souls) taking a maid in the bloom of her life.  
>  **La Sylphide** \- obviously by the ballet :P  
>  **Revelation** \- The story of Cupid and Psyche when against his warnings, Psyche listens to her sisters and spies Cupid true form (obviously I changed it a bit)  
>  **Frontier** \- A spanish folktale "The lovers or Tuerel" with two star-crossed lovers, the girl rich and guy poor, she is bethroted to someone else and he dies of grief, during his funeral she goes dresses as a bride and kisses him dying instantly as well.


End file.
